La verdad sobre Papá Noel
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Este año lo conseguiría. Puede que hubiese fallado los once anteriores, pero de este juraba que no pasaba. "¡Espérame, Papá Noel! ¡Este año te atraparé!" [Fic participante en la actividad "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI!**

**¡FELIZ 2015! Sí, en España ya estamos en año nuevo. Y, como veis, lo empiezo dejándoos este primer capítulo navideño xD. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**La intención**

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué has pedido este año para navidad?

—¡Unas botas de tacón súper fashion! ¿Y tú?

—¡Un vestido precioso que vi hace unos días en el 109!

—Ne ¿qué creéis que habrá pedido Matsumoto este año?

—Seguro que ha vuelto a escribirle la carta a Papá Noel. —Las risas maliciosas invadieron el aula, haciendo que cierto pelinegro cerrara su libro de golpe y mirara para el grupo de chicas con el ceño fruncido.

—Estúpidas—masculló mientras salía en dirección a la cafetería. Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones, por lo que los profesores les habían dado todas las horas libres, para que hicieran lo que quisieran. Se lo merecían tras los agotadores que habían sido los exámenes.

—¡Sōta!—Se giró, descubriendo a uno de sus mejores llegando a su lado.

—Kohaku ¿qué haces merodeando por los pasillos de segundo?

—Estaba buscando a Rin. Lleva unos días muy rara. —Sōta suspiró.

—¿También lo has notado?—Kohaku asintió rascándose la nuca.

—¿Crees que lo intentará otra vez este año?

—Fijo que sí.

—¿No deberíamos decírselo?—Sōta lo miró horrorizado.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Cómo hagamos eso ya podemos despedirnos de todo lo que amamos!—Kohaku sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de su amigo. Tenía más razón que un santo.

—En todo caso… ¿me ayudas a buscarla?

—Qué remedio. —Con un suspiro, los dos adolescentes reanudaron la marcha, buscando a su mejor amiga por todos los rincones del colegio. Sōta se cruzó un par de veces con Hitomi, la que había sido su novia hasta hacía escasamente unas semanas. Aún le dolía el rompimiento, pero no podía más con la situación. Hitomi había cambiado, ya no era la dulce niña que conociera en primaria.

Apartó esos pensamientos de sí para concentrarse en la búsqueda de Rin—. ¡Rin! ¡Eh, Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Vamos, Rin! ¡Sal ya! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a decir que las hadas no existen!—Sōta miró con los ojos abiertos para el castaño de ojos marrones—. ¿Qué? ¡No podía más con eso! ¡Es increíble que una adolescente de 14 años aún… —Un ruido los alertó al pasar junto a una de las aulas de música. En teoría hoy no había ensayos ni clases, así que solo cabía una posibilidad.

Abrieron la puerta, topándose con una menuda figura sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mordisqueando el extremo de un lápiz, con hojas de papel arrugadas a su alrededor por el suelo.

—¡Rin!—La chica levantó la cabeza, confundida. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicos!—Ellos se acercaron, curiosos.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—Sōta se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de las arrugadas hojas de papel del suelo. La alisó lo mejor que pudo y echó un vistazo. Kohaku hizo lo mismo con otro pedazo de papel. Rin sonrió, con regocijo.

—¡Este año pienso conseguirlo! El año pasado fallé porque no tuve en cuenta ni el peso de él ni la velocidad del viento, pero este año he modificado los parámetros en base a esos dos factores y… —Sōta y Kohaku dejaron caer la cabeza, derrotados.

—Oye, Rin ¿estás segura de- —Sōta le largó un codazo en las costillas al castaño. Kohaku lo fulminó con la mirada pero calló, sabiendo lo que su amigo quería decirle.

—¡Será infalible, Kohaku! ¡Ya lo verás! Oye, Sōta ¿crees que a tu hermana le importará mucho si usamos alguna de sus cintas de colores?

—_Se pondrá hecha un basilisco_. —Pensó el pelinegro. Kagome se pasaba el resto del año ahorrando para poder comprar lazos y cintas de colores con los que adornar tanto la casa como los regalos de navidad en dicha época del año. Lo hacía con tanto tesón e ilusión, que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. El último que lo había hecho, su actual novio, había acabado con un ojo morado y medio sordo durante todas las vacaciones de hacía tres años. Desde esa, no volvió a cometer el error de menospreciar los bonitos regalos y adornos de Kagome Higurashi—. Seguro que si es a ti te dice que sin problema, Rin. —La muchacha sonrió, feliz.

—¡Genial! En ese caso ¿estáis listos?—Sōta y Kohaku suspiraron. De nada les serviría negarse. Ni tampoco se arriesgarían a contarle la verdad. No estaban locos ni eran unos suicidas. Por muy de moda que estuviera el suicidio grupal en Japón.

—Cla-claro que sí.

—Cu-cuando quieras. —Rin saltó sobre ellos, abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello.

—¡Este año no puedo fallar! Shippō ha dicho que nos ayudará también, e incluso contaremos con la ayuda de Jaken. —Se volvió, agachándose para recoger las arrugadas hojas de papel que había desperdigadas por el suelo—. ¡Espérame, Papá Noel! ¡Este año te atraparé!—Sōta y Kohaku se miraron con las cejas alzadas, ambos pensando lo mismo.

—_Alguien tiene que decírselo_.

Y es que, a sus 14 años, Rin Matsumoto todavía creía en la existencia Papá Noel.

**Fin El plan**

**Bueno ¿qué tal la entrada en el nuevo año? Yo en mi casa, en cama, bien tapada porque hace un frío de cojones.**

**Si os ha gustado este peque-capítulo, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un review lleno llenito de regalos de los Reyes Magos (sí, soy reyemagista, Papá Noel tiene la entrada prohibida en mi casa. Aquí son los Reyes de toda la vida; a mí que no me jodan).**

**Pero como sé que en el resto del mundo es al contrario, pues he puesto a Papá Noel como el protagonista indiscutible de este fanfic. Y quién venga a decirme que es Santa Claus y no Papá Noel puede irse un rato a la mierda. Creo que se entiende bien y no hace falta ser imbéciles. Empecemos el año con buen pie.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Bien, estando ya oficialmente en el día de los Reyes Magos, vengo a dejaros esta segunda viñeta. Tras haber colocado todos los regalos bajo el árbol tenía que dejar esto también por aquí xDD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**La preparación**

Rin se mordisqueó la uña del dedo gordo de la mano derecha, entre preocupada y nerviosa. Estaba revisando y dando los últimos toques a su plan maestro para atrapar a Papá Noel. Al fin despegó la pequeña extremidad de sus labios y sonrió, amontonando las hojas de papel blanco con los complicados e intrincados dibujos que representaban su plan maestro.

—Vaya, este año te has esforzado. —Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Kohaku, quien estaba mirando con algo de interés por encima del femenino hombro para las hojas de papel con los finos trazos de lápiz dibujados por la morena.

—¡Claro que sí! No puedo demorar más esto. ¡Tengo que atraparlo!

—¿A quién?—Los dos adolescentes se giraron, descubriendo a un muchacho alto y desgarbado de pelo negro como el ébano e impactantes ojos dorados.

—¿A quién va a ser? ¡A Papá Noel, por supuesto!—El recién llegado alzó las cejas para luego abrir la boca, dispuesto a decir algo. Pero Sōta Higurashi llegó raudo a salvar la situación.

—¡InuYasha-nii-chan! ¡Te has olvidado de… de… del postre! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Tú eras el encargado del postre!

—¿Qué dices, enano? Kagome es la que siempre se encarga de hacer el postre.

—¡Pero este año estuvo muy ocupada con la decoración y me dijo que te lo había encargado a ti!

—¿De qué hablas? Kagome no…

—¡Como no te des prisa se acabará todo lo rico!—Sōta lo empujó fuera del salón, donde una curiosa Rin observaba la escena mientras Kohaku suspiraba, aliviado. Un segundo más y se habría desatado el caos en casa de los Higurashi.

Una vez fuera de la vista de Kohaku y Rin, Sōta dejó de empujar a su cuñado—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o eres un suicida?!—InuYasha borró su ceño fruncido, comprendiendo al instante.

—¡Tiene 14 años! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que sepa que Papá Noel no

—Sssssssssh. Hay niños pequeños pululando por casa—lo cortó Sōta, mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de Shippō no andaba merodeando por las cercanías—. Kohaku y yo opinamos lo mismo pero ¿qué quieres? ¡Sesshōmaru-san nos matará si le quitamos la ilusión a Rin! ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie! ¿Quieres morir?—InuYasha masculló por lo bajo. Por mucho que le doliera, el enano tenía razón: su medio hermano era un completo cabrón sobreprotector cuando de Rin se trataba. No quería saber lo que le pasaría a la pobre niña cuando llegara a los 18.

—Oye, me he fijado que faltan algunas cintas de colores de la casa. Como tu hermana se entere…

—Le dio total permiso a Rin. —Asintió, conforme, para luego espiar por la rendija de la puerta del salón cómo Rin daba instrucciones al hermano de Sango para que colocara cosas aquí y allá. Incluso el incordio de Shippō había sido enredado por la adolescente y estaba todo entusiasmado, haciendo caso de todo.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y pronto el templo Higurashi estuvo lleno de gente que iba y venía. La señora Higurashi no paraba de entrar y salir de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba volver a tener la casa llena de gente.

Rin se había aposentado en un rincón del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, revisando con ojo crítico los planos del artefacto que había construido para atrapar al simpático personaje gordecho, de rojo y con barba blanca, que la noche del 24 al 25 de diciembre se dedicaba a repartir regalos e ilusión a todos los niños del mundo.

A su lado, un serio veinteañero se mantenía impasible, con una copa de champán en la mano, haciéndole lo que parecía ser una compañía silenciosa—. Puedes ir con los demás. Estoy bien. —El hombre no contestó—. Este año creo que lo conseguiré. Lo he hecho todo perfecto. —Silencio. Rin al fin lo miró—. En serio, Sesshōmaru, estoy bien. No tienes que estar vigilándome…

—¡Rin! ¡Rin!

—¡Shippō-chan!

—¿Falta mucho para que lo atrapemos?

—¡Apenas unas horas! ¡Ya verás! ¡Lo conseguiremos!

—¡Sííííííííí!—El pequeño pelirrojo de seis años y ojos verdes aplaudió, entusiasmado. En el otro lado del sofá, Sesshōmaru se levantó con toda la calma del mundo y fue hacia la cocina.

—Oh, Sesshōmaru-kun. Tienes el traje arriba. Cuando quieras. —El aludido asintió a la afirmación de Naomi Higurashi. Un bufido lo hizo volverse, con el rostro impasible.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? Sesshōmaru, tiene 14 años. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora?

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha, Sesshōmaru, Rin ya tiene una edad. Está muy bien que sea inocente e ingenua porque para eso estamos nosotros, para protegerla y cuidarla pero… ¿Papá Noel? Hasta los diez u once años vale, pero luego… —InuYasha asintió ante las palabras de su novia.

—La haré feliz. —Todos suspiraron mientras Sesshōmaru los ignoraba y se dirigía escaleras arriba, al cuarto de Sōta, donde un traje de Papá Noel lo esperaba.

—Me alegra que tu hermano quiera tanto a Rin-chan pero…

—Lo sé, en cuestiones de tratar con la gente, Sesshōmaru es un completo inepto… ¡AY! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—InuYasha fulminó a su novia con la mirada sobándose el lugar donde lo había pellizcado.

—Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar. —Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas bronceadas del chico. Tenía razón, no podía negarlo.

—Hey, chicos—se volvieron al oír el susurro proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Sango estaba asomada al interior de la misma al tiempo que Miroku vigilaba—. Rin acaba de irse fuera para comprobar que su plan maestro esté bien orquestrado.

—Bien. InuYasha y Miroku, id por los regalos al sótano. Sōta y Kohaku, ayudad a Sesshōmaru. Mamá, Sango, el abuelo y yo distraeremos a Rin-chan y a Shippō-chan mientras. Hay que esperar hasta que finja ir a quedarse dormida y entonces lo pondremos todo en marcha ¿de acuerdo?—Los demás asintieron. Era mejor eso que enfrentarse a la helada ira de Sesshōmaru.

Mientras tanto, en el patio del templo Higurashi, Rin y Shippō revisaban que todo estuviera en su lugar—. Oye, Rin ¿seguro que funcionará?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Esta vez no he dejado nada al azar! ¡Tú solo espera y verás!—Volvió a mirar su aparato atrapa-Papá-Noeles y sonrió. Se había pasado meses pensando y diseñando aquella perfecta… ¿arma? ¿Cosa? Bueno, no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero le serviría para atrapar a Papá Noel.

Dicho aparejo consistía en una serie de cuerdas y cintas de colores entrelazadas entre sí mediante un sofisticado sistema de poleas, formando así una especie de red gigante. Como los cordeles, cuerdas y cintas en cuestión eran de colorines, resultaba difícil distinguir si se trataba de una simple decoración exagerada o de algo más.

Rin sonrió maliciosamente para luego soltar una risita.

—_No te me escaparás_—pensaba la chica—. _Sabré quién eres y, entonces_… —Amplió su sonrisa, haciendo que Shippō se estremeciera.

No creía que la expresión de su amiga fuera algo bueno.

**Fin La preparación**

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os hayáis echado unas risas, al menos xD. ¿Me dejáis un suculento review relleno de tarta de queso!. Llevo días con antojo de tarta de queso y nadie se ha apiadado de mí. ¡Ni tampoco voy a tener roscón de reyes relleno de nata! La vida es injusta T.T**

**Recordad: **

_**Un review equivale a una sonrisa**_

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
